


Only to You

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Inspired by Fanart, Jealous Steve, Lingerie, M/M, Propositions, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: An alien prince wants Tony as consort. But he's already taken. Steve wants to be clear about it.





	Only to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dophne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tony Stark fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364824) by Dophne. 



> Written for dophne for [this inspiring piece of Steve/Tony fanart](https://queendophne.tumblr.com/post/162760643999/tony-from-the-front-i-had-the-image-in-my-mind) for the anniversary [mini-fic/art exchange](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1866602.html)

Steve didn't exactly feel comfortable meeting the Pallorian prince and ambassadors in their huge generation ship hovering above the planet. He would have preferred a meeting on more equal terms, after they'd been briefly pulled into a conflict between royals and defectors who had tried to make Earth the scene of their civil war. But this was diplomacy. The aliens had drifted here on their journey through space and were now – after the rebels had been accounted for - peacefully looking to trade the things they needed to continue their journey. There was much to learn and gain for both sides.

Their scientists were understandably excited about the exchange of knowledge that was possible now. Tony had made no secret of the fact that he wanted to know everything about the spaceship. 

“Iron Man?” the ruling prince, Gorl-W'a, asked and his eyes widened when he took in Tony's appearance. Tony had dressed in one of his best black suits armor for now stored in his bones. The prince hadn't yet seen the man behind the mask.

“That is me, your highness,” Tony admitted with a polite grin.

Steve didn't like at all how the eyes of the royal widened and then remained glued to Tony's face.

He knew he had a tendency to be protective and overbearing, but something about the way the prince seemed to ignore anyone else in he room from then on made him bristle. It wasn't helped by the fact that Gorl-W'a was sensual and attractive with his violet skin and slender, but muscled humanoid form, towering even above Steve in height. 

And one thing was clear: Gorl-W'a was trying to impress Tony – and not just with science.

“So?” he heard him asks in he middle of lecturing Tony on the solar shields the ship was using. “This means you're practically royalty here? How interesting.”

“No,” Tony shot back with a frown and self-depreciating chuckle. “I'm just rich.”

“Oh, but no _just_ about it. You're Iron Man – a glorious warrior, a man of station, smart and educated.”

“Ehm...” Tony threw a look over his shoulder at Steve. There was no need to say anything. They both knew where this was going. “Well, so is Cap here,” Tony pointed out and smiled at Steve, motioning for Steve to join them.

The prince nodded. “Yes, of course. Like your Thor and Carol and the Lady of Spiders.”

“Yes,” Steve said, planting himself firmly at Tony's side. “We're all Avengers.”

Gorl-W'a smiled at him. Steve knew he had picked up on Steve taking his place beside “Iron Man” like he was trying to send a message. They stared each other down for a moment. Tony rolled his eyes. “Come on now...” he started and was about to grab Steve's hand. 

But Gorl-W'a got there first just as the big doors to the banquet hall opened and guests and dignitaries were ushered towards their lunch. He grabbed Tony by the elbow and smiled at Steve, sharp and challenging. “Yes, come on now.”

In the doorway many of the earthers stopped short. There were at least 30 people of different genders, races, colors and sizes gathered here already, clad in... nothing much really. Translucent silks and laces, chains and rings and – collars? - showed off perfectly how much skin was not covered at all. Some of the group jumped up to greet their partners – and Steve understood. 

“Do you like what you see?” Gorl-W'a asked both him and Tony. They must both have been staring at the display. The man ushered Tony into the room, then finally parted from him to step towards a group of no less than seven people, all similarly dressed like sensual dancers. The prince was greeted with hugs and kisses.

Tony turned to Steve. “Consorts? I think the short briefing said something about consorts. For a moment I thought we had walked into a... well...”

“Yeah,” Steve said and frowned at the drinks he and Tony were being handed. He carefully sniffed at the contents of his long stemmed glass, but smelled no trace of alcohol, just a flowery sweetness. “I'm glad he has seven beautiful consorts to keep his attention away from you now.”

“Yeah,” Tony muttered and ruefully smiled at Steve who was trying a sip of the sweet scented liquid. “That was getting a bit too intense there for comfort...”

But just at that moment Gorl-W'a appeared back at their side and in a familiar gesture he put his arm around Tony's shoulders. “Look at them,” he said. “My pride. You could be the pearl among them, Iron Man.”

Steve nearly chocked on his drink. 

“Pearl?” Tony asked with a suddenly very business-like expression. “You want me to...?” 

“Our nobles negotiate for consorts on every planet we discover,” the charming alien said and stressed the word _discover_ like Earth was a savage world on nobody's map. Then he looked over at Steve and his tone changed: “I'm sure we can come to an agreement, Captain.”

“Agreement?” Steve asked back in surprise and his voices sounded like it was coming from miles away.

“I'm sorry?” Tony's eyes narrowed, but he looked more amused than offended.

“He is yours,” the prince motioned between them and Steve felt a blush creep up on him.

Tony wriggled a finger in front of Gorl-W'a and said: “Partner. I'm his partner.”

“Equals,” Steve added for good measure. 

“I'm flattered by your interest, your highness, but you will have to look for a human consort elsewhere.”

Recovering from the brush off immediately the prince laughed. “What a shame. I had a blue set of silks picked out for you already. To match your eyes.”

“Very forward of you,” Tony said neutrally and then grasped Steve's hand.

Not one to give up easily Gorl-W'a leaned forward and whispered to Steve: “Imagine.” He gestured to the gathering of consorts. “He would look good in the traditional dress of the consort. What picture he'd make.”

The picture sprang up in his mind unbidden and fast, of Tony moving sensually in nothing but shiny silk briefs and decorative silks, his chest exposed and adorned with jewelry. 

His throat went dry at the thought.

“He would be a sight to behold,” he agreed and felt Tony stiffen in surprise, “but to me he looks good in anything.” He squeezed Tony's fingers. “I had my first crush on you before I knew who was in the armor.”

“Flatterer,” Tony said and rolled his eyes, but he was grinning.

“All in blue,” the prince suggested again, as if making Steve realize what Tony would look like among the group of seven consorts would make it more likely for Steve to part with him – or for Tony to agree to this.

He huffed and squeezed Tony's fingers tightly. “You love your red and gold better, don't you?”

Surprised and delighted, Tony laughed loud enough to make people turn their heads and stare.

* * *

After they sent the aliens on, Steve put the episode out of his mind. Or at least he tried to. Right until he stepped into their shared bedroom at the tower a week after Tony had been proposed to by a consort collecting alien prince.

“Hello there, Captain,” Tony's said in a husky voice that was trailing over to him from the half-ajar bathroom door.

“Where are you?” He put down the shield by the side of the bed and pulled back the cowl.

He heard Tony approach as he padded over on the soft carpet. The air smelled of jasmine suddenly and Steve looked up.

His breath caught in his throat. 

“Do you need help? Undressing?” Tony asked and deliberately stretched his arms over his head, sure to draw Steve's eyes to his naked chest and abdomen and the... Oh, god, _red silk_ briefs and golden shiny silk was translucently wrapped around his hips. Thin, decorative gold chains covered his chest. The ensemble was completed by a dark leather collar.

His feet and legs were covered in dark red silky fabric that stopped above the knee, leaving a patch of pale skin free to spur his fantasy. 

“You were so right,” Tony said and moved closer like a sensual predator. “So much better in my own colors. But I'd wear yours if you'd ask me too. Red, White and Bl...”

He made a step into Tony's space before he could finish and kissed him – not careful, not softly, but letting every bit of surprised desire and heat bleed into it. Tony melted against him, made a whimpering sound and then broke the kiss to whisper. “You really like this don't you?”

He shuddered, grasped Tony by the hips. He was already imagining what it would be like to have Tony on his stomach, and his finger beneath that tiny bit of red silk, making him moan and beg and... “On the bed,” he whispered against one perfect ear shell.

Desire tinged Tony's blue eyes a shade of dark indigo. “Whatever you wish,” he said softly. “I'm yours after all.”

And he went, exactly as Steve had imagined, stretched himself out on the bed and waited.

Briefly he though of Gorl-W'a and his words: _What picture he'd make._

Indeed.

Slowly, he climbed on the bed.

He was going to take his time and commit every detail to memory.

Because this was for him.

And only for him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/172060862669/only-to-you-navaan-marvel-616-archive-of-our) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/598437.html).


End file.
